1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to the field of refrigerated apparatus and in particular to means for temporarily opening and closing access apertures to refrigerated devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Refrigerated display apparatus in markets have typically used open refrigerated units both having horizontal openings and generally vertical openings. In those cases where the refrigerated unit has been provided with a barrier over the access opening, typically swinging or sliding glass doors have been provided.
The use of plastic or glass doors over refrigerated display openings has been limited due to the inconvenience of use, the high expense of installation, and high maintenance cost where such glass or plastic is subject to breakage, scratching, or discoloration. In many applications, such glass and plastic doors have provided only limited access to a portion of the refrigerated display unit or are cumbersome to open and remove merchandise from the refrigerated case inasmuch as such units typically incorporate a means for urging the heavy door back into the closed position.
What is needed is an access barrier for use with refrigerated display units which is simple, rugged, economical, and which provides substantially free access into and out of the refrigerated unit while effectively isolating the interior of the refrigerated unit from the ambient environment.